


Apricity

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: The warmth of the sun in the winter.Santa Karna x ReaderSemi-exhibitionism.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer/Reader, santa karna / reader
Kudos: 16





	Apricity

You had been watching him train, the bag he had over his shoulder hung up and now the saber was actively training. You fidget with your hands as you watch him, the hem of your skirt being wrung in your fingers.

Karna sees your restlessness, and stops after a few more reps. He tugs the hood of his coat off, and sits down across from you. You were able to take in his form better, from the dark skin that engulfs most of him. You note how good red looks on him.

Karna notes your stare on him, and you see possibly mischief behind those eyes. You see him adjust his sitting and pats his lap.

“I heard that, people tend to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him of what they desire.” You balk almost at the idea, but indulge him after the smile he musters with it, you sit with your legs across his lap feeling a little childish because of the context.

“So now, what does Master want?” You hear him, his voice holds that same deep tone to it, and you think. You glance around for anyone around you, having chosen to retreat back to Chaldea. You were in a training room with Karna, the only one who would even bother you would either be Arjuna or Mash.

“Are you sure you would be able to grant it?” You tease him, seeing his eyes light to a challenge perhaps.

“Tell me then, I might be able to grant it, tell me.” Excited at your indulgment of his antics.

“Hmm.. you.” You meet his stare to show intent behind your eyes of what you mean. He catches on quick and his hands going to your waist.

“You sure? This could be a fun training too.” You nudge him for saying it like it is training. Leaning in, you grab him by the collar of his coat and pull him in for a kiss. He meets it while his hands move to wrap at your waist pulling it closer to his own.

You taper the kiss off and open the front of the coat he wears to get at his neck thankful he isn’t wearing the spiked collar. You thrum your fingers over the jewel core of his chest, tracing where skin meets the gem then splays your hands across his skin. Feeling no difference between the white or black of it.

When you push your hips forward you feel hands on your waist pulling them towards his grinding against a forming bulge separated by the thin armor he wears and your own clothing. You roll your hips down feeling his push up with promise.

You see Karna look over his shoulder, and you shift to drop to your knees as Karna adjusts his legs apart for you. He lifts his hips and removes the only covering he had there, and you make an audible purr as you take his cock into hand and rub it. You admire the skin as you further arouse him, hearing a hum of approval at your gentle teasing.

Karna raises a gloved hand to his face and watches as you take him into your mouth, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of your tongue lavishing him. He was more long than thick, but never failed to treat you well.

You feel a hand at the back of your head to urge you to take more of him, Karna guiding you in sucking on him, feeling the way your tongue caresses just underneath or the full suck you place at the tip when you pull back after taking him deep. 

When he had enough of you pleasing him like this he taps the side of your face, and you look up after giving him one last lick from base to tip. 

“Come up here.” He requests, and you follow his words, his hands going under the skirt you are wearing to tug aside the underwear and slips two fingers inside. The glove adding to a unique sensation as he presses those fingers in, curling them just right. You push down to his hand as he thrusts the hand up to you.

You flinch from the sound of voices outside of the training hall, and clasp your hands over your mouth to keep from moaning out. Karna sees a challenge in if he could make your voice sound out. You feel his fingers retreat with the glove and see him tug it off to use his hand. The moment you feel fingers against your clit you look at him almost pleading to have mercy yet there is a mild look of content to his eyes.

Karna begins to slowly rub in teasing circles, even slipping his fingers inside brief to collect enough slick to keep you from feeling uncomfortable. You keep your hands over your mouth, and bite into your sleeve to keep from moaning out with how close the voices were to the doorway. You try to listen for who exactly is on the other side of the door, the distraction perfect as Karna slips three fingers inside and thrusts his hand against your core. The sudden thrust of his hand draws a surprised yelp out of you.

The footsteps on the other side of the door, seem to get closer and you recognize one of the voices in Arjuna. You give Karna a pleading stare, you could not let the archer see you like this. Though Karna would be more than happy to see the look on his brothers face. Even as he withdraws his hand and guides your hips down to his own.

Karna takes some foresight into draping the coat he had on around your shoulders should Arjuna cross that threshold. You bite your lip at the feeling of Karna pushing you down onto him, and you sigh under your breath as you feel him.

You press your face into his chest feeling the coolness of the gem against your forehead. You feel Karna center till he couldn’t go further, and stills to allow you to adjust, his hands finding purchase on your hips pushing them to rock or grind against his.

To your relief the footsteps retreat away from the door, and you sit upright feeling more sure that no one was going to walk in now. Karna sees this demeanor change and guides you to ride him. You follow the rhythm he sets in grinding down on him while he thrusts in swift pushes up into you. You feel his fingers dig into your thighs, his movements getting harder as he thrusts harder while you meet his with rolls down towards him.

Karna closes his eyes to enjoy the feel of you, and you let some of your voice out, soft moans when he pushes up hard enough into that spot that makes you see stars and grab towards his hands on your waist. 

It only lasts a bit longer when you peak first in a shudder and call of his name under your breath. Karna presses deep into you, and you blush feeling him so deep and filling you full. In your embarrassment you cover your face with the hood of the coat, Karna keeps still for a few minutes longer before pulling free from you. You feel a sense of loss, and look at him from the lip of the hood.

“So, did I fulfill your wish? You desired me. Or do you need more from me?” Karna breaks the silence as you press your head against his chest.

“I have need of you more, but somewhere more private or at least locking the door of the hall.” You admit, and feel Karna shift you to lie you down onto the couch. He gets up to go take care of the door, and you watch him as he returns.

“Wish granted.” He says as he crawls over the top of you to indulge further. Even now if you did cry his name, at least no one would walk in on you two. 


End file.
